


Love Lies

by lumi_honeycutt



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Based on archie comics mostly, Bottom Raph, Husbands, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Top Donnie, don is a sap, raph pretends not to like it but actually really loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumi_honeycutt/pseuds/lumi_honeycutt
Summary: Don can't find his damn coat.





	Love Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is just a small thing from an idea me and a friend came up with, it turned out to be alot harder to write than i expected haha. Anyways, for those waiting on a update o my hospital au If all goes well i'll have it up sometime this weekend. I hope you enjoy this dumb little fic!

_WHERE IS IT?!_ Don had searched everywhere and his coat was nowhere to be seen. He needed his coat, since he wasn’t warm blooded he got cold easily and for some reason, much more than his brothers. At night his husband would complain about the amount of blankets he stacked atop of himself. Don now believes that Raph just doesn’t like warmth.

He looked over and under furniture in the lab because he distinctly remember leaving the coat there. No one would’ve grabbed it, the only one in the lab when he left it was Raph.

Frustrated and cold he stomped his way to his bedroom to pile blankets on himself, it was the middle of winter and his body felt like it was submerged in ice cold water.

As he reached for the doorknob he heard a sound from inside. It was small and high pitched, a chirp. He opened the door quietly and found none other than Raph wrapped in his coat, chirping and churring happily to himself as he nuzzled himself into the furred inside. Don cleared his throat to alert the other and his husband froze.

“Raph?”

“....yeah?”

“Is that my coat?”

“Uh... no?”

Don made his way to his husband who was sitting in bed with his back to him. Finally facing him, he could see how Raph’s face had lost its usual emerald green color and replaced it with a deep red. Donnie almost laughed but didn’t want to antagonize his husband further, plus he wanted to admire the view. There was something enticing about seeing Raph wrapped up in his coat, that and the cute chirps he was making earlier excited him.

“Darling, you know you could’ve just asked for it?” He said lifting his hand to stroke Raph’s cheek tenderly. Raph pulled back from Don’s touch and shrugged the coat off. Handing it back to Don in a rather rude manner.

“Here, take it. I don’t even want your stupid coat.” He grumbled, eye never looking up to Don’s face. Don took no offense in Raph’s behavior because years of marriage taught him much about his husband. Like how he liked to be the little spoon even though he complained about being held, like how his dominant exterior was a facade and he much prefered to be submissive in bed, and how he gets defensive and angry when embarrassed.

“Oh really? Then I guess that’s all fine for both of us, since I’m thinking of getting rid of it. It’s kinda old, I gotta get a new one anyways.” Don lied and Raph finally looked up to him worried.

“Wait- Don no- I mean- I-“ he sighed “maybe ya uh shouldn’t get rid of it and uh let me use it sometimes? It’s getting real cold with winter an’ all and I don’t have a good coat.” Raph tried to argue and Don knew that that was just Raph speech for ‘I like using your coat but I’m too embarrassed to admit it so please don’t get rid of it.’ He took the coat and placed it on the bureau next to the bed, Raph kept his gaze on it.

“Sure Raph. You can use it whenever you’d like, but since you’re the reason I’ve been running around like an idiot looking for it I need you to warm me up.” He said leaning in to kiss his husband deeply, those noises he heard earlier left him stiff in his shell and he needed release and to hear those sweet chirps again. Raph moaned sweetly against the kiss and whines when Don pulled away from his mouth. Don kissed under his jaw and down his neck, he buried his nose in the crook of Raph’s neck and inhaled deeply. Raph’s usual scent of leather and chamomile was mixed with an aroma of vanilla bean and chocolate. “You smell like me.” The huskiness in Don’s voice did nothing to hide his arousal. He couldn’t resist lightly nipping at the skin, making Raph whimper. He kissed his way up to Raph’s mouth again.

“C’mon Rosebud, warm me up. You got me all excited with those noises you were making.” Don said against Raph’s lips.

Raph groaned and kissed his way down Don’s plastorn. He reached the slightly bulging slit and lapped at it slowly, dragging his tongue across the opening and letting his tongue collect the precum leaking out. Don hummed at Raph’s actions and stroked his head. He dropped down and Raph immediately went down to suckling the head.

“Oh baby I know you can do better than that.” Donnie said slowly pushing Raph’s head down to take more of him. “That’s it Darling, just like that” he moaned as Raph took his whole length inch by inch until his beak touched Don’s plastorn. He gagged and choked a bit but didn’t pull off, he stayed still with his husbands cock in his throat.

“You’re being so good baby boy, so perfect for me.” Raph churred happily at the praise. A few days into their relationship was all it took for Don to realize that Raph had the biggest praise kink and he indulged his hubby as much  as he could. He reached lower to hold Raph’s neck, he could feel his cock deep inside Raph’s throat. He gave it a squeeze and moaned as he felt Raph churr and clench around him. “So fucking perfect.” It had been a good minute with Raph not being able to breathe so Don removed his hand as a sign of permission for Raph to pull away. Raph slowly lifted his mouth away from Don’s pulsing cock, he gave a kiss to the head while sending a heated gaze to his lover.

Donatello pulled his lover up to him, capturing his lips again in a heated kiss. Raph smiled smugly against Don’s mouth, a kiss to the head always got Don extra worked up.

“Face down, ass and tail up, keep still, no cumming until I say so, and no talking. You know the rules, Darling.” Don ordered and Raph hurried to follow. God, Donnie loved this. Having big bad Raph so willing and submissive to him turned him on like nothing else, the power was like a drug that he couldn’t get enough of. He stood to grab the lube hidden under the bed, he was about to go straight to business and just fuck Raph but the positioning if Raph’s hands near the headboard gave him an idea. He removed his mark and tied Raph’s wrist t the bed post with it. Being a good little slut, Raph did not argue and let donnie guide his hands. Raph was truly a beauty, perky ass in the air with his tail wiggling a mile a minute in excitement and his hands tied above his head. Don traced his fingertips on the back of Raphs thighs making him whimper lightly with need.

“Dammit Don, just fuck me alred- Ah!” he cried out when Don smacked his ass harshly.

“I said ‘no talking.’” He growled and Raph lowered his forehead down onto the mattress sheepishly showing guilt for misbehaviour. _That’s more like it_ Don thought to himself. He wanted to fully enjoy his darling husband and torture him at the same time. Leaning down, he caught Raph by surprise and took his tail into his mouth completely. Raph squirmed against the restraints and moaned loudly, Donnie loved that noise but it wasn’t enough, he wanted to hear his hubby scream. He poured a generous amount of lube onto his hand and slipped a finger slowly into Raph while his free hand rubbed at Raph’s bulging slit. He dropped down quickly and Don got to pumping Raph’s member in time with his finger slipping in and out of Raph. When Don believed Raph was loose enough he inserted a second finger and scissored them inside of him, curling them upwards he rubbed at Raph’s sweet spot continuously. Raph cried and churred at the sudden assault of pleasure going through his body. He would never admit it and would kill Don if he ever told anyone but he loved dominated like this. Being ordered on to his knees and being tied up all drove Raph mad. The pleasure he was receiving from Don’s mouth on his extremely sensitive tail, fingers against his prostate, and hand stroking his cock was absolutely mind numbing. High on endorphins, all he could do was churr and moan Donnie’s name because at the moment it was the only thing he knew.

Don pulled his mouth and hands away from Raph making the other turtle whine. Raph’s protests were cut short when Don suddenly pushed into him roughly, filling and stretching him so perfectly. Raph bit down on the pillow to keep himself from screaming but Don wasn’t having any of it. He pulled Raph’s head back by his mask tails.

“I wanna hear you scream, Rosebud. Let me hear those pretty noises of yours.” Raph couldn’t keep the moans and screams from escaping him as Don unceremoniously set a brutal pace, pounding him so hard the headboard banged against the wall loudly.

“You look so pretty, Raph. I love seeing you under me squirming and crying, best part is I’m the only one who gets to see you like this. Isn't that right, Love?” Don snaked his hand onto Raph’s neck and squeezed lightly. Raph felt his eyes roll back and he was so close to cumming, he fucking loved it when Don did that.

“Yes! Only you!” He choked out, hoping to please Don enough that he would let him cum. But Don had other plans, he could tell Raph was so close and he wanted to torture him a little more.

“Tell me, Darling, who do you belong to? Who owns this tight ass?” He growled low into Raph’s ear slit.

“You do! You own me, I’m yours and yours only! Don, please!” He screamed, tears of desperation trailed down his face. He was so close, he was just about to cum when Don stopped moving all together. “No!” Raph whimpered and cried as he tired to push back on Don’s cock. He was so desperate and close, he _needed_ to come.

“Someone’s impatient today.” Donnie mocked, “You know what I want, Raph.” He said and Raph futility pulled against the mask tied against his wrists to free himself.

“You’re a sadistic fuck, Don!” He said angrily. Don smiled _That’s right Raph, get aggravated. It’ll make watching you fall apart so much better._

“I am. Yet, you wouldn’t have me any other way, Darling” He said sweetly. Raph knew he was right but he’d be dead before he’d admit it.

“C’mon Raphie, beg for it.” He stroked Raph’s member tortuously slow and that was enough to make Raph break.

“Don, please! Please, let me cum!” He screamed and Don reverted back to his violent pace, stroking Raph’s cock and choking him. Don felt himself get close too and bit down hard on Raph’s neck with anticipation. Raph churred and came instantly. He quivered and moaned as wave upon wave of pleasure crashed over his entire body. His head went completely blank for a moment and all he was conscious of was the teeth in his neck and the fat cock filling his ass deliciously.

Donnie came deep into Raph, never pulling out because he wanted Raph’s body to take in every drop of cum. “Fuck, Raph, you feel so good.” He moaned. Raph went limp and plopped down onto the bed, his legs giving out tiredly. Once finished, Don pulled out slowly and let go or Raph’s neck. Watching the cum drip out of Raph’s whole onto his thighs was a mesmerizing view that he never tired of no matter how many times he’d seen this scene play out in front of him.

He moved to untie Raph’s wrists, freeing him so that he could get into a better position to sleep.

Donnie shook Raph lightly, _Not yet, After-care is important._ The bite on Raph’s shoulder wasn’t too deep but Donnie still wanted to get it treated before letting Raph sleep. He quickly ran to the lab and got some antibiotic cream for the wound. Raph compiled when Donnie got back and sat up to let him rub the cream on the bite.

“Lay down on your plastorn, Raph.” He said and Raph followed suit once again. Don slowly massaged at the muscles of Raph thighs and ass, making more cum leak out which was pleasing to watch. Raph hummed at the attention, he loved after-care almost as much as the sex itself. Donnie was always so caring and gentle with him and it made him feel loved and precious. Another thing he would never admit. When he finished, Don leaned down and peppered soft, small kisses over Raph’s ass and tail.

“Donnie!” he yelled embarrassed but enjoying the action.

“What?” Don laughed, climbing up to level himself with Raph. He reached over Raph’s shoulder to grab his coat and threw it over them like a blanket. Raph rolled his eyes when Don’s arms pulled him in closer for a cuddle.

“You’re such a sap, Donnie.” he said returning his lovers embrace and kissing him lightly. He loved his stupidly sappy husband with all his heart.

“Cuddle me.” Raph demanded sternly making Don smile.

“I am, Rosebud.” He replied and Raph’s face softened. He loved getting called pet names, the cheesier the better.

“Yeah, but like, more.” Don nuzzled Raph’s cheek with his beak and pulled his lower body closer to tangle their legs. He entwined their fingers and stroked Raph’s shell with his other hand.

“Better?”

“Much better.” Raph yawned sleepily, Donnie’s body warmth and his comforting scent exuding from him and the coat lulled him into a peaceful deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and as always kudos and comments are greatly appreciated *big smooch*


End file.
